A Better Future
by russetfurbr
Summary: How far would Vincent go with his fantasy of a better future if Alex hadn't found out his secret in the woods? AU. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction made for fun. I don't own Beauty and the Beast in any way.**

**A Better Future**

"_I suppose I can have virgin margaritas," Vincent said, leaning into Alex and allowing her to cover his lips with her own. _

Alex smiled in the kiss, knowing that she had won. He seemed so hesitating when they were on their way to the cabin and while they were making dinner. She was glad that he started to talk about his time in Afghanistan, but he didn't need to give her details. He was suffering of PTSD and it was expected for a patient to have all the symptoms he was experiencing, including the paranoia of being observed by the government. There was a lot of medical articles talking about that. But she was a nurse in New York City, there wasn't much that could faze her. She had already helped him to get out of drug addiction; getting him out of stress induced by war would be a piece of cake.

It started slowly, sensually. She put her hands on his shoulders, massaging, caressing and worshiping, letting them travel down his chest inch by inch. Her lips left his and started to draw a path towards his neck. Vincent stayed immobile, not pulling away, but not exactly collaborating. His mind was at war with his body. He knew it was pleasant, he enjoyed the feeling and he felt his body reacting induced by lust, but he felt detached, like if he was watching a movie and only imagining being touched by a woman. It felt foreign to him, almost unreal. When her mouth finally landed on the pulsing vein on his neck, he shrugged and pulled slightly away.

"What?" Alex asked surprised.

"Uh, nothing. I just don't like when people touch my neck," he responded in a lame excuse.

He couldn't answer that question truthfully because he didn't know what the truth was. He loved to have someone caressing his neck, but for some unknown reason it didn't feel right to to have her doing it at that moment. Maybe it was just his nerves.

"Since when? You used to get instantly turned on just by me breathing close to your neck. You know how good I am on sucking your neck 'til Heaven," she stated seductively.

"Yeah... Uh... Well... Just stay away from it, okay?" he stuttered, feeling really self conscious.

She smiled awkwardly and decided to drop the topic, not really caring for that little detail. He would come around. He was just nervous because it had been ten years since the last time they made love, but she wasn't worried. She knew exactly how to play him into epic orgasms.

She didn't allow him time to think, to pull away, attacking him with a lustful urgency equal of a legendary succubus, yanking his shirt off and capturing his nipples with her wet mouth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Vincent let his head fall back down, enjoying the shriver running through his body with her actions. It was pleasant and delicious and he spent way too much time without those sensations. He wouldn't allow his hyperactive brain to interfere on their first time together in over ten years. Or his first time in over ten years, for that matter. He wouldn't allow it to analyze that detachment feeling.

She peeled her clothes off her body slowly, playfully and seductively, like the old Alex from his youth did several times. He knew the drill; it was familiar and comfortable. Nothing had changed. An irritating thought crossed the back of his mind, noticing that she hadn't learned anything new in ten years. But he pushed the thought away, convincing himself that it was a good thing because it really said she hadn't been with anyone else in ten years, that he was her only man.

Different from Catherine that kept changing boy toys like she changed clothes. And that thought enraged him because thinking about some guy touching Catherine like he was touching Alex at that moment made his blood boil in his veins, made the Beast come to surface and he had to fight against his animalistic self. It also confused him in a way he couldn't explain it. He had made his choice and he didn't regret it. He was with Alex now and he would take off with her. There was no reason to be jealous of Catherine anymore.

"Vince, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Alex sweet voice brought him back to reality.

He hadn't realized that he was just laying there motionless while his mind drifted to Catherine and some unknown man.

"Nothing is wrong. Sorry," he said quickly, resuming his exploration on her body.

"Hum, keep doing that and I might forgive you," she responded dreamily.

He was pleased to know she was liking what he was doing because, honestly, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to touch her body anymore, he didn't know what buttons to push to make it pleasant for her. He kept trying to pull his memories out from the countless times they made love before, but his mind was simply blank. Nothing seemed to trigger some recollection from those moments.

They started again and the ex-soldier did his best to concentrate on the moment and keep his mind on the beautiful woman in his arms, but his mind was somewhere else, on something he didn't even know what it was and he couldn't fathom why.

"Vince, what are you doing? You know I don't like that!" she complained when he bit lightly her flank.

The fact was that he didn't know it. He didn't know her anymore. He couldn't remember what she liked anymore, he couldn't recognize her body anymore.

It was pleasant. And awkward. Later, while a satisfied Alex slept peacefully in his arms, he caught himself wide awake, looking at the ceiling with tormented thoughts. He couldn't stand to be in that bed with her arms wrapped around him anymore so he carefully pulled off of her, making sure not to wake her, dressing his warm clothes again and going to seat on the cabin's porch to think quietly.

The night's freezing air hit his skin, making him shriver. He tried to understand what was wrong with him. Having sex with Alex after all that time had been a pleasant and satisfying experience. But he hadn't felt that mind blowing wow factor after their orgasm. It hadn't felt especial. All the time he felt like he wasn't making love to her, like they weren't sharing that especial moment together like they did when they were engaged. It felt just like plain sex. He felt the same way he did on the few times he had one night stands back in his college days. It was good sex, of course. Someone said to him once that the thing about sex was that, even when it was bad, it was good. And it hadn't been bad. Not at all. Alex was a loving partner, trying her hardest to please him, to make it good for him, but he missed the connection they had before... before everything. He had an orgasm, sure, but where were the fireworks that used to come with it?

"What are you doing out here alone? It's freezing!" Alex suddenly said by his side.

Only then he noticed that the first rays of a new day's lights were appearing at the horizon. She still had sleepy eyes, while seating on his lap and placing a wet kiss on his neck. He pulled back instantly.

"Alex, I told you not to do that already!" he reacted roughly, but regretted immediately when he saw her hurt eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that you caught me by surprise! I was just thinking a little!"

"Hum, I think you think too much! There are much more interesting things to do up here," she teased, already putting her hands under his shirt and digging her nails on the tender flesh of his back.

He pushed her off of his lap in the gentlest way he could, motioning her to stand up. He couldn't understand. That detachment feeling hadn't went away, even after their night together.

"I think it's better to start getting ready to go. JT must be worried sick by now and we have a lot to do," he said firmly, avoiding her sexual innuendo.

"JT? What does JT have to do with this?" she asked confused and a little angry because he was denying her another round of sex.

"_Oh, crap!"_ he thought, berating himself for his stupidity.

He forgot that she didn't know about JT. He hadn't told her about him because he didn't want to put her against him for not telling her that Vincent had returned.

"Alex, you have to understand! When I came back I couldn't contact anyone, but I still needed some sort of help. JT was living in New Jersey to do a research back then. It was save to go to him. He's the one hiding me all these years," the war veteran explained in a pleading tone.

"Of course he wouldn't tell me. He never really accepted us," she murmured, speaking more to herself than to him.

"What? That's not true! He always supported us. In fact, he was the one that told me to ask you on our first date, Alex. How can you say that?" Vincent said, surprised by the poison on her voice when she spoke his best friend's name.

"You know what? It doesn't matter anymore because we're getting out of here and it'll be just you and me, the way it was always supposed to be," she concluded, dismissively.

A knot formed on his throat at her words, but he didn't understand why.

"Yeah, it really doesn't! Let's get ready," he closed the subject, motioning to enter the cabin.

"What's the hush, doc? We still have plenty of time..." she tried the seduction act again, smiling lustfully.

But he didn't feel it. Her innuendos kept hitting a blank wall. The old Vinnie would have a huge erection as soon as she sat on his lap, but that simply wasn't happening. Had the DNA cocktails made him impotent? But that couldn't be true because he had a perfect erection the night before and it lasted until the last minute just fine, as it always had before. And he had a lot of erections during his interactions with Catherine. More times than he wanted to admit, actually. Sometimes, he even had to come up with a lame excuse and run away from her before she notice it or before he simply threw everything up in the air and took her at the spot.

"No, Alex, we really don't have plenty of time! If we're doing this, it has to be quick. The fastest we can have everything set up, the better. So let's start it now, okay?" the soon-to-be-a-doctor-again affirmed, not really giving her space to argue.

He could tell that she didn't like not having it her way, but she dropped it anyway, going back inside to change and gather their things. They made their way home and she didn't shut up about how good it would be being far away from there, from everything and everyone that had tried to keep them apart. She was thrilled they were together again. Finally they were in each other's arms again, like fate had set up in first place. It was their destiny.

Destiny. The word brought Catherine's figure back to his mind. He had thought that destiny was what made him save her that night all those years ago. But that had been just an immature dream of him.

Alex wasn't a dream, she was there and she was leaving everything behind to be with him while Catherine was "Cold Turkey", as she defined herself. Alex had never pushed him away, putting barrier over absurd barrier between them. Alex never said that him being with another woman "wasn't her business". On the contrary. She said over and over she was in. He needed someone that was in and wanted to do everything to be with him, not someone that pulled back at the minimal sign of threat. He needed someone that loved him. And that someone obviously wasn't Catherine.

"How did it go?" JT asked him, without taking his eyes off the microscope, as soon as he entered the door.

"It couldn't have been better! We leave in a week!" the war veteran said abruptly.

It was better to just pull the band-aid in one go with JT.

"What?!" JT yelled, pulling his head back so quickly that Vincent feared he would pass out from hyperventilation.

"We're going to drive until Central America and take off to Nigeria from there," the taller man shared their plans.

"So that's it, then? You're just taking off, then?" the glassed man asked dryly.

"It's a chance to go back to my old life, JT. To have a better future, to have a woman that loves me in my life again," he explained, suddenly feeling self conscious for some inexplicable reason.

"What about Catherine?" JT asked in an uncharacteristic impersonal tone.

"What about Catherine? You know what she said to me. 'Go or not go, it's fine by me!'" he repeated the words that still hurt his ears.

"Yeah? Then explain something to me. Why did she go to Alex's apartment to clean your fingertips in order to hide and protect you from the Narcotics investigation that just happened to happen there because Alex is stealing medicines from the hospital, which she warned you about, by the way, while you were playing idyllic couple with Alex in the woods?" his friend demanded with a blank expression on his face, obviously trying to conceal his boiling indignation.

"She did that?" Vincent asked incredulous.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now, does it? Because you already sorted your future out, taking off to... Nigeria, isn't it? Yeah, taking off to Nigeria to do God knows what! Congratulations on your new life, Vincent!" JT said sarcastically, heading to the door and taking his jacket on his way. Before he left, he turned and, with a voice that mixed hurt and rage, said "What really bothers me is that, after all this time, after all we'd been through, you're just gonna abandon me here without a second thought. That's just not right! But what's ten years of my life compared to your new life, right? I'm going out! Don't wait up, I don't plan to come back today!"

And he simply left, closing the door loudly behind him.

Vincent stayed there, looking at the closed door with his mouth open and his mind in turmoil. He didn't know JT felt that way. He knew he disapproved of him rekindling with Alex, but he had opposed to Catherine's presence at the beginning, too, so the war veteran just thought he would come around like he did before.

What was up with everyone taking him going back to Alex like something personal, anyway? He wasn't doing it to hurt anyone! He was doing it because he wanted to be free and to be normal again. He was tired of being a Beast, an experiment gone wrong. He wasn't abandoning JT. He certainly wasn't abandoning Catherine.

Hell, she didn't even care what he did anymore. She said so. So why should he worry about what she thought about it? Why should he ask JT's permission to change his life? It wasn't their business! It was easy for them to accuse him of things when they could have the life they wanted, go to wherever they wanted to go and do whatever they wanted to do.

But if Catherine didn't want anything to do with him anymore, why did she bother to clean Alex's apartment to help him? Was she feeling guilty for walking out on him? Was she trying to cover her involvement with him up? She said "fine by me"! Why going back on her word after that?

His mind was still spinning with all those questions when he went to Alex's apartment that night. She called him earlier, saying that she already had made arrangements to rent her apartment and they needed to plan the trip to Central America in a more detailed way. She also said that she had emailed her friend in Nigeria to know what they had to do to join him there and was only waiting for his answer to set the date up.

She threw herself on his arms the minute she opened the door, in typical lustful fashion, pushing his jacket down his arms and practically attacking him before he even had time to stead himself again. Her display of sexual hunger bothered him to his limit and he felt the irrational urge to push her off of him immediately. He took a deep breath, though, and managed to disentangled himself from her tight grasp gently. What was wrong with him? Since when was he repulsed by beautiful women?

"Alex, stop! I didn't come here for sex, I came to talk," he tried to explain calmly.

"We can talk later," she whispered, completely taken by her lust, trying to get rid of his shirt while pushing him to the bedroom.

"Alex, I'm serious!" he said, grabbing her wrists firmly to stop her attempts of getting him naked.

"So am I!" she affirmed, managing to get her wrists free and taking her blouse off in a swift motion.

She was beautiful, tempting and he was kind of aroused. Yet the idea of having sex with her at that moment seemed wrong and that detachment feeling was still shadowing his thoughts.

"Don't be a child! Seat here with me like a good girl so we can plan our trip!" he ordered, trying to play the light teasing card, taking a seat on the couch.

She rolled her eyes and gave up her seduction act, knowing that Vincent was stubborn enough to deny her just to prove a point. It was better to just talk about the damn trip once and for all so they could go to more important matters quickly.

"Fine! But you own me a hell lot of good erections and orgasms after that, mister!" she declared, seating by his side.

He cringed to her words. Did she really need to be that graphic? And why was that even bothering him? It never bothered before. In fact, he was pretty sure that if Catherine asked him to have an erection for her, he would be ready in two seconds. And why the heck was he thinking about Catherine asking him for erections, anyway?

"Okay, so we have to take precautions with documentation," he started, trying to get her attention to the real topic at hand.

"Already taken care of! I treated a guy a while ago that has an... interesting line of business and he said that he'll have fake documents for you by tomorrow. He owns me some favors. We can take off in three days," she informed.

Three days! She said a week! He wasn't expecting it to be so soon! He only had three day left...

"What about car rental?" he asked, trying to gain time to recompose from the surprise and clean his head. "Since we had to rent a car, we need to pick up a city where we can return it that would have a fly to Africa."

"Mexico City has it," she said quickly.

"But that's awfully close. I don't know if we would be save there," he replied.

"That's not what Catherine thinks," Alex affirmed.

"W... What... What did you just say?" Vincent questioned dumbfounded.

"I went to see her when we separated and she said that Mexico City seemed fine," the redheaded woman said calmly, but he thought he had saw a hateful shadow cross her face when she said the other woman's name.

"Why... Why would you do that? Catherine has nothing to do with that," he replied, trying to get out of his stunned state.

"Exactly! And I wanted her to know that! She has to know that you're mine and she better back off!" she said with a fury that frightened Vincent.

"What...? Alex, you're not making any sense! I'm not a property! And you have no business to discuss to her. I thought we established that we don't have to have her permission to do anything," he said desperately.

What had she done? She went to Catherine's apartment again to tell her that Vincent was with her? What for? And that time it was clear to Vincent that she had some necessity to show the other female that the ex-soldier was choosing her. Why was she doing that? That was just petty.

"My business with her is to make it clear that she has no business with you! You don't see it because you're too naïve for your own good, but she's all over you! She thinks that she can take you away from me, but I showed her!" Alex yelled at his face, her sweetness long lost.

"Alex..." he whispered sadly.

That was it, wasn't it? She went to Catherine to make sure the brunette wouldn't interfere on their lives. She went there specifically to hurt her. And that was when he understood everything.

Why he couldn't stand to be wrapped in Alex's arms the night before. Why he wasn't making love to her. Why he was so reticent about that entire get away to Nigeria thing. Why he couldn't find inside of him the love he felt before for Alex.

That love didn't exist anymore. That love had seized long ago. Nine years ago to be precise. When he first met Catherine. Because she was the one he loved now. And he couldn't leave her behind.

"Alex, I'm sorry!" Vincent said quietly.

"For what?" she asked confused, assuming that sweet tone again.

"I can't! I thought I could, but I can't! You're stuck in the past and I thought I could live that past again, but the truth is that I'm a different man now! I grew, I changed and I found things in life that are worth fighting for! I'm sorry I mislead you, but we can't go back to how it was before! I don't love you anymore!" he explained, feeling his heart getting lighter with his truthfulness.

It was past time of telling her the truth. He just wished to have understood said truth before leading her to believe they still had something.

"But... But..." the tall woman stuttered astonished.

"I know and I'm really sorry! I know you won't believe me, but I never meant to hurt you again. It's just that seeing you after all this time... And you hadn't changed. I thought we could be what we were before, but I'm not that guy anymore. And if you look deep inside you, you'll see that you're not that girl anymore, either. The girl I met ten years ago would never hurt Catherine this way," the war veteran exposed sadly.

"Is this because of her?" she asked furiously, getting up and pacing the room.

"No, it's not! It's because I can't be with someone I don't love, Alex! You deserve better than this!" he answered promptly, following her up to grab her arm gently.

"But you're in love with her," she said coldly.

It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am! I'm sorry for making you suffer yet another heartbreak, but I can't lie to you. Most importantly, I can't lie to myself. I'm in love with Catherine. She isn't my handler, she never was. Of course, she helps me when I need it, but that's not why we're close. Before you found me in the hospital, we were initiating something, but your presence in my life cut our bond. I was blind with the perspective of a new life and I broke it, whatever that we had before you. It was stupid of me and she probably will never take me back, but I can't be with you. Not knowing that I love somebody else! You deserve better," Vincent clarified everything.

And finally telling her the truth – but most of all, admitting the truth for himself – felt liberating.

"Get out of my house! I can't believe you did this to me! I don't know what they did to you in Afghanistan, but they certainly turned you into a monster!" she yelled, pushing him to the front door in rage.

"Alex..." he tried to placate her, but it was useless.

"Get out!" she screamed hysterically and pushed him out of the door, slamming it on his face.

He sighed, wishing he hadn't been such an asshole. All of that could have been so different if he wasn't so blind and hadn't got so caught up in the fantasy of a life free of Muirfield and back to medicine. Deep inside of him, he knew he was just fantasizing with an impossible future, but he was just too damn stubborn to admit it. And now, he had hurt Alex again. And she had hurt Catherine. All due to his stupidity. What a mess!

He went back to the streets, pulling his hat down and his coat's lapel up. But he didn't want to go back home, knowing that JT wasn't there so he could apologize to him for his selfishness and he didn't really know where his friend had went to. Therefore, there was only one person left that he could go and ask for forgiveness.

Catherine was seating on her bed wearing her favorite flannel pajamas, the one he gave to her on her birthday. She had a bag in her hands and was messing with its contents with a longing expression that made his heart hurt for some reason. She brought her hand to her face and passed it rapidly over her left cheek. For a moment, Vincent thought she was wiping away tears, but it happened so fast that he couldn't be sure.

He tapped her window and she looked up quickly with wide eyes, resembling a deer caught up with flash lights on a road. She went to the window and opened it, not looking directly at him.

"Hey! I was actually getting ready to sleep! Long day tomorrow!" she said in a hurry.

"I won't take long," Vincent said pleadingly.

"I know what you want!" she said, getting the bag she was messing with a few seconds ago. "Here! All your photos and letters from Alex's apartment! You don't have to worry, I cleaned everything up before Narcotics had the chance of inspecting it so you're off the hook!"

"Thank you, but that's not why I came..." he started to say, but she cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything, Vincent. Alex already came here today to say you both are leaving to Nigeria in three days. I understand your reasons. I mean, who wouldn't want to have a second change with the love of your life, right? Just be careful, okay? I won't be able to protect you once you leave the town," she instructed sadly.

"Catherine, I..." he tried again, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Please, let me talk! This is probably the last time I'll see you so I have to say this," she pleaded and looked up at him for the first time and there were unshed tears on her eyes. "I really wish you find peace and be happy wherever you go. And I'll always be here to help you in case you need it someday." She took a deep breath and finished, "I love you, Vincent! And you loving Alex won't change that!"

His heart stopped.

"Say that again!" he exclaimed dazzled, entering the bedroom.

"What?" she asked confused and intimidated by his presence, feeling extremely vulnerable. "That I'll always help you?"

"No, the last part!" he requested in a frantic voice, taking her arms in his hands gently.

"Vincent, I can't... It was already too much for me saying it the first time," she whispered in a pained voice.

"Catherine, please, say it again! I need to hear it!" the ex-soldier pleaded in a tormented tone.

"I love you, Vincent!" she said hesitating, but looking at his eyes.

"Oh, Catherine!" he exclaimed.

And he just kissed her without any explanation, without any reservation, putting all his love in that passionated moment, in that much wanted kiss.

"Vincent, don't! Please, don't do this to me!" Catherine begged, pulling away.

But he wouldn't have any of that. He loved her and she loved him back. He would never let her out of his arms again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Catherine! I'm so sorry for being so blind. This was never about choosing Alex or you. My heart belongs to you, Catherine! It has been yours for nine years now! I was just too confused with the idea of having a better life. But life without you wouldn't be any life at all and I know that now! I broke up with Alex when she told me she had came here to say I would leave with her. Thinking about her hurting you like that was unbearable and I realized that it only felt that way because I love you. So much, so much, Catherine! Never doubt that! I love you like a mad man! What I felt for Alex is not even close to what I feel for you! Please, forgive me!"

"You... you... broke up with her?" she stuttered between little sobs.

"Yes, my love!"

"Because... you... love... me?"

"So much, my beautiful Catherine! There's no better future without you! You're my only future!"

"Oh, Vincent!" she exclaimed, kissing his neck.

And a pleasant tremor ran through his body. Yes, he definitely loved when the right girl kissed his neck!

He captured her lips in his again, enveloping her in his arms and caressing her lips with the tip of his tongue, asking permission to explore, which she allowed gladly and they got lost on each other's tastes. She tasted like heaven, like the most delicious candy on the candy store and he tasted like wood and pepper. And their combined tastes were like the most perfect mix, tastes that seemed to have been combined by the most experienced chef in the world.

Catherine's body was warm and soft under his palms and he wanted so much to touch it, to dig her fingers in her flesh and mark her as his. As if reading his thoughts, she gently pushed his coat out of his shoulders and they let it hit the ground. Her hands traveled under his shirt, caressing his stomach tentatively and he moaned, feeling her smile on his lips. He tightened his embrace on her, wanting desperately to feel the silky touch of her soft skin, but he was still unsure of how much it would be too much. And he wasn't about to risk ruining the most important thing in his life again by doing something stupid.

"Vincent, touch me!" she begged, breaking their kiss.

Her mouth found her way to his neck's vein again and he lost the capacity of thinking straight. He fumbled with the buttons on her pajamas top, trying to remain controlled enough to not just rip it apart only because he knew how precious that damn piece of clothes was to her. Finally he managed to open it and he was presented with the most exquisite and soft skin. Her breasts were perfect on his eyes, so soft and inviting. He couldn't resist to take them on his mouth to feel their taste. She let out a soft gasp, followed by ragged moans while she buried her fingers in his hair, pulling it tightly in the most painful and pleasant way.

Her scent hit his nostrils, driving him absolutely crazy. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off the ground. He didn't know if she was too light or if it was just his super soldier strength, but she felt so light to him that he feared to break her in two. He gently placed her over her bed. He finished pulling his pants down – when did she manage to open up his pants, anyway? - and joined her on it, tracing a path of kisses from her exposed stomach to the tip of her hips, pushing her pajamas pants down slowly, savoring every inch of her revealing skin, every little moan or gasp she emitted, every tug on his hair she did motivated by her pleasure.

There was no hesitation, no awkwardness and Vincent was amazed by it. With Alex, the woman that he was supposed to know as the back of his hand, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what would be pleasant for her. With Catherine everything was natural and easy, she didn't have to ask him what he liked, he didn't have to force himself to pay attention to what he was doing.

When their skin finally touched in the most intimate way, it was glorious, sweet, urgent and maddening. He didn't need to orgasm to see the fireworks he missed so much with Alex. Just being inside of his Beauty was enough to make him feel like he was in heaven. They found their rhythm with an easy that only couples with mouths of intimacy could muster. But they were Catherine and Vincent, they were one from the start. They had to go lengths to see that and when they orgasmed together, they knew they had finally arrived where they always belonged to.

**A/N: I said to some of my Beastie friends that I kinda wished that Alex hadn't saw Beast to see how far Vincent would go until he realized that he wouldn't be happy without Catherine.**

**Since that never happened, my mind went in overdrive and that's the result. I hope **

**you like it .**

**I'm usually not one to like reading a fic where VinCat jump on bed at the first kiss – not a criticism, folks, it's just my opinion – because their relationship is so sweet and slow. I really think they have to take their time building up the sexual desire and exploring tenderness before carnal satisfaction. **

**But, my good friend JMHolms made me think that it would make sense here because it would show the difference between Cat and Alex in Vincent's heart and I agreed with her. I thought her vision of it brought the fic to a whole other level.**

**What do you think?**

**See ya!**


End file.
